


Friday Night Footy: After Hours

by Jacques_Carneses



Category: Australian Rules Football RPF
Genre: Adelaide Crows, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Ass Juices, Barebacking, Dom!Buddy, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Facials, Felching, Finger Sucking, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Nipple Play, Riding, Scents & Smells, Sexual Experimentation, Sub!Rory, Sweat, Sydney Swans - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, sub!Ryan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacques_Carneses/pseuds/Jacques_Carneses
Summary: After a sweaty, humid Friday night match between the Swans and the Crows, Buddy Franklin decides to indulge in a fantasy his lover admitted to him.And it just so happens to involve an unsuspecting Rory Sloane.





	Friday Night Footy: After Hours

Rory was walking down the corridors of the SCG, beads of sweat and condensation dripping down his spine under the Crows polo shirt he was wearing. Even after showering in the rooms, it was a hot, muggy night in Sydney, and Rory was a naturally sweaty guy. He was heading back to the club bus through the halls underneath the ground when he found Buddy Franklin, THE Buddy Franklin standing around, leaning against the wall scrolling through his phone. He was an intimidating guy, and Rory knew he had no problem dishing lip on and off the field, so Rory did everything in his power to keep his head down and walk past without being noticed by Buddy. To no avail. “Oi,” he heard the booming voice of Buddy echo throughout the empty corridor. Freezing on the spot, Rory turned around, wide-eyed, and saw Buddy standing upright now, his long, tanned, tattooed arm extended down and his hand grabbing at his crotch. He had a twinkle in his eye and a smirk spread across his face. Rory was confused… Why did this feel like a set up? 

“Hey man, what’s up?” Rory said politely but nervously.  
“You know you’re not supposed to be here don’t ya? This is the Swans area. Your lot’s up that way,” Buddy gestured his head further up the hallway, presumably to the other end of the stadium. Rory began to shift his feet and turn his body in that direction, but was stopped in his tracks when he saw the towering, imposing figure of Buddy step towards him. “Where do you think you’re going?” Rory was mesmorised by the way Buddy’s personality seemed to turn on a dime. He went from casual to cocky to intimidating in a matter of seconds, and each side of him was just as intriguing as the next if Rory was being honest. He didn’t know why, but there was something about Buddy that made him not want to leave. Still, he had to be at the team bus by 10pm, and he’d already left the changerooms after showering about 5 minutes ago, so his absence would already be noticed.

He ignored Buddy’s words and persisted with walking off, before he felt a firm hand grip his arm, and a forceful pull until he was facing Buddy again, chests pressed against each other and faces just inches apart. It was only once they were up close that Rory got to see Buddy for who he was, not just the powerful superstar that kicked goals from 60 metres out. His piercing blue eyes, his rough facial hair and small scars that painted his skin from years of being the toughest and most physical player in the competition. Rory admired Buddy, he wouldn’t deny that. He was everything he aspired to be as a player, even if they had different roles in their teams, and in this moment, being basically manhandled by Rory in the dark, vacant hallways of the SCG, Rory felt as star-struck as a kid meeting his idol. Rory was so under his spell, he didn’t even hear the words leaving Buddy’s mouth, until he was shook back to earth by Buddy. “Really?” he heard Buddy ask. Rory was wide-eyed and confused, broken from his daze, and with his brain a mess of exhaustion, he settled with a, “yep”, with no idea what he was saying yes to. 

All he felt was that same strong arm of Buddy pulling him into the dim lit doorway to Buddy’s left, and before he knew it, the room around him was bright, there were stone cold tiles on the floor, and the sound of a heavy spray of water hitting the floor. Rory realised he was in the changerooms, not too different from the Crows rooms he had just come from. The SCG was older than Adelaide Oval, so everything was smaller, thick steam crowded the air, and the condensed size of the room meant the stench of musky, sweaty footballers always lingered. Buddy used his force to shove Rory down onto one of the benches until he was sitting, and then once he knew he had Rory’s attention, Buddy took off his own polo shirt to reveal his tanned, inked torso, glistening with sweat of his own. If the shiny nature of Buddy’s skin wasn’t enough to give it away, the whiff that Rory caught as soon as Buddy lifted the shirt over his head definitely did. Buddy was now in nothing but his red shorts, showing off his long, thick thighs and tightening around the visible bulge in his shorts. 

“Fuck, why am I looking at this?” Rory thought to himself. He wasn’t gay! He wasn’t even remotely interested in guys! He’d seen guys naked in the showers, getting changed, pissing into cups at the three-quarter time huddles, and none of it had had him so hooked as Buddy currently did. But what did Buddy want with him?  
“What are we doing in here? It kinda stinks,” Rory said aloud. Buddy chuckled, pleased the straight footballer in front of him was getting his share of alpha stink, and then acting like he wasn’t getting turned on by it. ‘He’ll change his tune soon,’ Buddy thought to himself as he continued just shaking his head at the naivety of Rory.  
“We’re waiting for Ryan, but you knew that already or you wouldn’t be in here.” Waiting for Ryan? Ryan who?  
“Uh, who’s Ryan? I don’t know anything man, I just wanna get to the Crows bus if you know where it is” Rory pleaded, voice sounding a little more shaky and desperate now that he realised just how far out of his comfort zone he really was. Buddy only seemed to get more imposing the more he realised that Rory was just a dumb, blonde, lost puppy who needed some guidance. It only made him feel more powerful.  
“You said you wanted this, I asked you straight out bro. You can’t back out now” Buddy moved closer to Rory, casting a shadow over him and making him gaze up at the larger man, skin still glistening with sweat and the muscles in his body more defined than ever. Truthfully Rory didn’t want to disappoint this man, this legend, and just as he was considering letting him down, Buddy spoke up, “C’mon man, it’ll be good.” Rory didn’t know what “it” was, but how could he say no to Buddy?

Buddy then sat down next to Rory, and the rest was a blur. He felt big, strong hands firmly gripping at the fabric of Rory’s polo shirt before he heard tearing sounds and felt the fabric being ripped off his skin. With each ferocious tear, more and more of Rory’s pale skin was exposed to Buddy, who was eyeing the flesh like a predator. He was in awe of the pink flush that was covering Rory’s warm body, the way the pale blonde hairs across Rory’s sternum were damp and patted down, the tight six pack and the little creases of his V-lines that were shining from sweat. But Buddy couldn’t be in awe, he had to stifle it. He couldn’t expose how this gorgeous blonde beauty was making him weak. But he also couldn’t resist any longer. His hands were all over Rory’s body, tweaking his nipple with his thumb, pulling it and flicking it a few times, earning sharp gasps from Rory. Gasps of pleasure, gasps of pain, or maybe just gasps of shock, Buddy wasn’t sure, but he could sense Rory tumbling further down the rabbit-hole of submission. He just had to make sure he stayed there. 

As Rory felt the hands continuing to rub up and down, left and right across his chiseled stomach and chest, up his neck towards the sensitive area behind his ears, Rory had no idea why he wasn’t putting a stop to this. He’d never been touched this way by a guy ever, let alone in a public place like a footy club changeroom! That thought alone made him sit upright and drop back to reality, eyes darting towards the door in paranoia that a club official or trainer or a member of the SCG staff could walk in at any moment. Buddy sensed his apprehension, and halted his movements, but didn’t break the contact of his warm hand against Rory’s soft skin, just taking the moment of pause to just embrace the feeling of sticky heat from the two of them touching. Right at that moment, Rory’s fears were realised when he saw a shadow approaching the doorway from outside. Someone was coming, they were about to get caught, and here was Rory, back against the cold tile wall, shirtless with his legs splayed open with Buddy fucking Franklin massaging his upper body. Out of nowhere, a young cutie with strong facial features and light fluffy hair on top, tanned skin and flushed red cheeks appeared through the shadowed doorway. Rory immediately recognised it as Ryan Clarke. Of course… Ryan! He remembered Buddy’s words, and the deal he apparently subconsciously agreed to. “He’s here already?” were the first words Rory heard out of Ryan’s mouth, and he noticed Buddy smile and nod. What the hell was going on here?

Before he knew what was happening, before he could even say hello or even acknowledge Ryan’s presence, Ryan was dropping his backpack on the floor, and strutting across the room, throwing a leg over either side of Buddy’s open tree-trunk-wide thighs and straddling his hips. Rory was in shock at the sight before him: Buddy holding the entire weight of the smaller Ryan in his lap, muscular arms framing him as Ryan dipped his head down and took Buddy’s lips in his own. Rory wanted to look away, he had no desire to see two guys kiss, and it was none of his business if Buddy and Ryan were gay. He knew Rory Laird and Brodie had been fucking for years, so it wasn’t totally new territory to be around. But for some reason, the wet, sloppy sounds of lips smacking, tongues colliding, short breaths being exchanged between the two sweaty, panting men was alluring. It was like a trainwreck, he couldn’t take his eyes off it. He started to become more observant. The close proximity to this make-out session meant Rory noticed things he’d never noticed before, both when watching other people make out, and from his own experiences making out with his woman. Like how Buddy’s strong arms would often slide down from the sweaty dip in Ryan’s lower back to the curve of his thick arse, how his long fingers would dig into the soft but meaty flesh of the cheeks, how Ryan drew breaths every time he was squeezed too harsh by Buddy, but how it didn’t stop him from arching his back, sticking his arse out even more so he could seek more of the same. Rory noticed how the feeling of their crotches grinding against each other would sometimes overwhelm Ryan so much he would break their kissing to throw his head back, leaving his neck tilted back so Buddy could lick long lines up Ryan’s throat, almost like he was savouring the taste of the sweat, determined to give the younger man the best tongue bath of his life. 

Then the hands were moving, arms were tangling with each other. Ryan was touching Buddy’s body in desperation, Buddy had his hands hurriedly undoing Ryan’s belt, Ryan was shifting his hips up to accommodate Buddy while Buddy was sliding the pants down Ryan’s legs. And then after those twenty or so panicked, rushed seconds, it was back to calm. Ryan was now totally naked, gazing into Buddy’s eyes like this is exactly what he wanted, his legs were spread as far open as he could possibly extend them, bare ass grinding down onto Buddy’s lap. “You like Rory seeing you naked like this, huh? This what you wanted?” Buddy asked through panting breaths, and Ryan was too overwhelmed, too nervous to even look in Rory’s direction, too afraid to see what his reaction would be to something Ryan had wanted for so long. “Is this what you wanted, slut?” Buddy asked again, this time with more venom in his voice, determined to get an answer out of his boy.  
“Yes, Bud, yessss” Ryan muttered through whimpers, and seeing Ryan in such a state almost made Rory feel more calm about the sex-crazed daze he was currently in. “Thank you so much for doing this, thank you, thank you” Ryan continued, almost chanting as he continued to grind and thrust down into the harder and more aggressive thrusts of Buddy.  
“See what I do for my boys? I always deliver the goods. You wanted Rory, you got him,” Buddy said arrogantly, glancing over at Rory and winking, satisfied that his plan to get Rory in on their shenanigans had gone off without a hitch. He suddenly turned his attention back to Ryan, his demeanour changed, he stopped thrusting, and he held his index finger up to Ryan’s face. “Now suck.”

With a final look of apprehension, Ryan leant down and took the finger into his mouth, closing his lips around and sucking, humming as he did so, making Buddy visibly gasp at the vibrating sensations. Buddy, determined to tempt Rory over to the dark side as much as possible, made intense eye contact with Rory as Ryan sucked his finger, raising his eyebrows as if to silently ask Rory what he thought of the scene unfolding in front of him. All Rory could do was nod like an incoherent child, his mouth hanging open lazily, Buddy could even swear he sore a trace of drool leave the corner of his lips. The blonde was totally transfixed, and Buddy and Ryan were about to put on a show so compelling Rory would want to be part of the action himself. 

Once Buddy was content that Ryan had covered his finger in enough saliva, he wasted no time in bringing the finger down over the curve of Ryan’s thick arse, between his cheeks where he was oh so warm and sweaty, and pressing it against the tight furl of his hole, feeling the muscle resisting and constricting, which, of course, because Ryan was impossibly tight, even after taking Buddy’s monster cock a few times now. But this was different. Ryan was so nervous of taking cock in front of probably his biggest crush in the AFL that his body was almost listening to his brain and denying Buddy entrance. “Cmon baby, you wanted this, he’s here now. Look. Look at him. He’s watching, he wants to watch you take this dick, can you do that?” Buddy whispered staring directly into Ryan’s eyes, and Ryan turned his head to see Rory staring intently back at the pair. Buddy was right, Ryan had wanted this, he’d plucked up the courage to finally ask Buddy to help him fulfil this fantasy he’d had since he was a teenager. He couldn’t squander this one opportunity. With a deep exhale, Ryan let his body go lax, slumping against Buddy’s chest and pushing his arse out further, feeling his rim open up to accommodate the digit.

“Oh fuuuuuck,” Ryan said followed by a deep groan, throwing his head back again. It had been a few months since he and Buddy had fucked. It was easy during the off-season, because they’d spend summer days at Bondi and Maroubra together, shower the salt and sand off each other, and then spend all day fucking in various rooms in Buddy’s sprawling home. But once the pre-season kicked into gear, they were either too tired, or didn’t have enough time, or were too busy constantly being surrounded by the other Swans boys who didn’t know they were fuck-buddies. So Ryan had forgotten just how good it felt to have something of Buddy inside of him, even if it was just a single finger. A single finger that – oh fuck. There was a second. Buddy had a habit of doing that, treating Ryan like he was more mature than he really was, like he could handle the introduction of a second finger without completely falling apart and trembling in Buddy’s lap. Buddy scissored his two fingers inside of Ryan, feeling the ring of muscle stretch, feeling the beads of sweat dripping down Ryan’s crack and falling into his hole, serving as lube on Buddy’s finger to just wiggle and open the younger boy even more. 

“C’mon, fuck me, fuck me Bud. Pleaaaaseee!” Ryan was now begging, pleading, with a desperation so shameless he sounded like the girls in the porn videos Rory always watched. Rory was in awe at how Ryan was falling apart, how his thin arms were resting on Buddy’s sculpted shoulders, how his pit hairs were dripping a constant stream of beads of sweat down onto Buddy’s chest below, how he was biting his bottom lip, just fighting to hold back the pathetic screams that were boiling in his throat. Fuck, why did Rory want to get closer to Ryan? Why was this metre between them still not feeling like enough?  
“You wanna be properly prepared in front of Rory, don’t ya?” Buddy said, this time showing genuine concern for Ryan, something that endeared Buddy to Rory even more, and instilled him with even more reassurance that Buddy definitely wasn’t the worst guy to experiment with for the first time.  
“Just do it, he’s ready,” Rory blurted out of nowhere, stunning the gasping and panting Buddy and Ryan into silence as both instantly turned to look at Rory. Shocked at his own confidence, Rory felt embarrassed and humiliated that he’d let himself fall into their trap, but he was too proud to back out now and let them know that he was afraid of this. “He doesn’t need any more prep, just do it,” Rory said with more of a final tone. Ryan moaned at that, Buddy just shrugged, and removed his fingers from Ryan’s heat, the moist air filling Ryan’s tunnel and causing him to clench his cheeks and hole shut, but as Buddy kicked and wiggled his legs to let his pants fall around his ankles, Ryan felt the huge chunk of meat beneath him throbbing and pulsing, and he was quickly back to being desperate to be filled, holding his arse cheeks open, almost inviting Buddy into his most private, intimate area. 

Rory couldn’t see everything, his view distorted by Ryan’s smooth, hairless thighs, so sweaty they were practically mirroring the light’s reflection off them. But he could see Buddy’s hand reaching between his own legs, presumably slicking up his cock, stroking it to maximum hardness, and then his hands coming up to lift Ryan’s arse up. And then it all seemed to happen in a blur. Ryan was sinking down in a millisecond, his legs spread open across Buddy’s hips again, the loudest, most guttural moan leaving Ryan’s body, like a demon being exorcised, and Rory was so mesmorised by the sight that it took him a while before he realised. Holy shit. Buddy was inside Ryan. Ryan had sunk all the way down Buddy’s cock, which he’d heard was big, and certainly looked big from the brief glimpses he caught as he was preparing himself. From the way Ryan was straddling Buddy’s cock, neck veins pulsing, eyes clenched shut, tears forming out of the crease of his eyes, Buddy must have been buried to the hilt inside the smaller man. And Rory had to actually, somehow, get his brain back to planet Earth to fully grasp the situation that was unfolding before his eyes. Buddy Franklin, a legend of the sport with one of the most Godly cocks in the competition, had his cock buried deep inside a young cutie who was just 21 years old. It was hard not to respect Ryan, and he felt even more endeared to him given that Ryan had requested Rory himself personally. 

He wanted to make it as good for Ryan as possible, to at least not leave Ryan feeling disappointed in his fantasy, so he extended an arm out and made contact with Ryan’s back, and was immediately taken aback by how sweaty the young lad was. Skin soaked wet with moisture, so warm, hot in fact, the only cold coming from the damp, dripping hairs buried under his pits, which Rory wanted to at least fix for Ryan. Unable to comprehend what he was about to do, he reached his palm under Ryan’s arms and used his hand almost as a sponge, soaking up the wet hairs. He was met with a sharp moan, and an unexpected thrust from Ryan, who until now had been totally still as he got used to Buddy’s horse cock.  
“Careful dude, he likes that.” Buddy warned Rory when he noticed Ryan’s reaction to Rory basically massaging his pits.  
“He… likes this?” Rory asked confused. He knew footballers were kinky, but fuck. This was something else entirely. When Ryan gave another thrust, and seemed to find more confidence to finally begin moving himself up and down Buddy’s cock, Rory felt useful. For the first time that night, he didn’t feel like a dumb blonde, or an out-of-place weirdo. He felt like he had a modicum of control. So he swiped his open palm across the entire expanse of Ryan’s pits, and inspected his hand, absolutely glistening with Ryan’s pit sweat, and lifted his hand up to show Buddy, who smiled, his eyes literally coming to life, with pride or arousal, Rory didn’t know, but it was a hot expression. That he could not deny. Buddy reached forward to grab Rory’s hand, brought it to his face, and – surely not, Rory thought – swiped his tongue up and down the palm. It was ticklish to Rory, but more than anything, it was intense, seeing Buddy, this great alpha God, lapping at the pit sweat of his younger lover like a kitten drinking milk. It made Rory wonder what else Buddy and Ryan got up to behind closed doors. Buddy then lightly slapped Ryan in the face to get his attention, and without hesitation, Ryan lapped at the palm too, moaning as he tasted himself, his face flushing a dark shade of red from the sheer humiliation of being such a degraded slut.

“You like that don’t ya?” Buddy asked, and when it was Rory, not Ryan, who piped up with a simple, “mmhmmm”, Ryan was stung with such a sharp pang of arousal that he erratically thrust his hips, finally at that point where he was through the worst of the pain, and now chasing the pain in order to get the pleasure. Buddy knew Ryan well enough to respond with his own sharp thrusts, his hips lifting off the bench that was now slippery from sweat, and his hole body moving in an intense rhythm with Ryan’s thrusts. Rory had only seen such chemistry, such balance between one lover thrusting to meet the other’s, in pornos before, and it was then that he realised how lucky he was. This was world class porn happening right before his very eyes, and as he continued massaging Ryan’s body, collecting the sweat and soothing it into his skin, he felt glad he was experiencing it in the flesh. But there was something missing, something that made him still feel like a spectator, and not a participant. And he realised what it was once he heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh, what he knew well enough from his own experiences as balls slapping against a firm arse.

Without invitation, without so much as making eye contact with either Buddy or Ryan, Rory slid off the wooden bench down onto the floor, shocked by the crisp coldness of the tiles, until he was directly between Buddy’s open legs. His face was level with Buddy’s knees, his eyes level with the base of Ryan’s spine, and directly in front of him, a ruler’s length away, was Ryan’s arse, tail-bone jutting out as the crack curved down to where it met the base of Buddy’s cock. Buddy, sensing what Rory was doing and what he wanted, lifted Ryan up more so his arse was facing out more, directly into Ryan’s face. Ryan moaned loudly at the new angle, creating a deeper sensation inside him, and Rory, unknowingly and uncontrollably, let out a moan of his own as he finally got a clear view of the act that was driving both men in front of him wild. He could finally see how Ryan’s crack, entirely smooth and tanned save for a few dark hairs around the hole, was shining with the same intense moisture as the rest of his body. How the beads of sweat were running down the crack and catching on his slightly swollen rim, and hanging there for a few seconds, before some would fall off onto the floor below him, while others would absorb into his hole, almost melting away in the tight heat of his anus. He could finally see how the ring of muscle was open, stretched wide around the cock inside him, thin sheets of sweat and ass juices escaping the tight seal where cock and hole met. And he could finally see that cock. That gigantic thick cock that was almost the width of Ryan’s arms which were now leant back, resting on Buddy’s knees so he could lever himself into a bouncing rhythm on Buddy’s dick. 

And Rory could hear, too. He could hear the wet, squelching sounds of flesh meeting flesh, sweaty skin meeting fleshy skin. He could hear the strained voice of Ryan sounding as if he was in agony but at the same time asking – no, shouting – for more. He could hear Buddy’s “c’mon”’s, as he reached closer to the edge. He could hear the slight fapping sounds of Ryan stroking his cock, his breathing getting heavier. He could hear the “I’m cumming! Oh god, fuck! I’m cumming!” from Ryan as his sensory overload reached it’s peak. Rory’s angle meant he didn’t get to see Ryan shoot at least five ropes of cum all over his stomach, and an extra powerful string landing on his chest, but Rory felt it, when a few stray drops landed on his face. It was disgusting, it was gross, it was weird, it was sticky, it was warm, and when he absent-mindedly, almost instinctively, darted his tongue out to lick it off his cheek, he realised it wasn’t all that bad. He now understood why so many girls had been willing to accept facials from him in the past. 

Getting splattered in the face by Ryan’s cum wasn’t enough of a deterrant to take his eyes off the two hunks in front of him, and he realised, as soon as Buddy let out a deep moan, his voice booming as he screamed, “OH FUCK, RYAN!” that Buddy was at the edge. He just had to peer around to see Buddy’s face as this indestructable God was at his most vulnerable. His mouth hanging open, his eye-lids fluttering and eyes almost rolling in the back of his head, beads of sweat dripping down his head and his chest heaving up and down as his breathing intensified. “FUCK, I’M CUMMING!” and Rory didn’t know why he wasn’t surprised that Buddy was such a loud, primal beast during sex. It was like the empty halls of the SCG where any sound echoed and travelled for miles didn’t matter to him. And Rory saw Buddy’s hands, firm and white from clutching with such intensity, pinning Ryan down on his dick, forcing him to remain sunk all the way in his lap, and it took Rory a few seconds to channel his own sexual experiences to realise that Buddy was cumming, deep inside Ryan. Holding him down so he could breed him with all of his cum, filling his channel with everything he had to offer. And Rory also didn’t realise quite what that act entailed until he looked back down and saw the seed slowly trickling out of Ryan’s hole, down Buddy’s own cock. The contrast in colours, from the tanned dark of Buddy’s shaft, to the pink of Ryan’s rim, to the clear white of the cum oozing out of the 21 year old. It was fucking art. Straight or not, Rory could appreciate beauty when he saw it.

Buddy patted Ryan on his left arse cheek, nudging for him to get up, before he grabbed him suddenly. “Clench for me, baby” Buddy said with a stern authority, as if there was no way Ryan would say no, or dared say no. And Ryan didn’t say no. He used his quad muscles to raise himself ever-so-slightly above Buddy’s softening cock, clenched his buns tight, and his tight, wet and soiled hole closed in on itself, swallowing the cum that was flooding his hole in the process. Then Buddy stood up, and walked over to Rory, who was still on his knees on the dirty, tiled floor of the changerooms, and Buddy pressed his hand on Rory’s forehead, pushing his tufts of blonde hair out of his face and forcing his head to face upright. Rory was confused, but what was new. He’d been around Buddy for not even an hour and he’d already had an upper body massage, witnessed a gay barebacking, and copped an accidental facial. Whatever Buddy had in store, it couldn’t be much worse. He also knew from the way that Buddy had treated Ryan, and given him everything he’d wanted even at the risk of his own public reputation, that Buddy takes care of those close to him, even if it didn’t always seem that way. So if Rory had to put his faith in Buddy’s hands right now, he was more than willing.

“C’mere,” Buddy said to Ryan, who was laid back on the bench panting and sweating, face flushed bright red, and keeping his arse clenched. Ryan slowly, carefully, so as to not accidentally open his hole, stood up and came over to where Buddy was standing over the knealing Rory, like it was some sort of sacrificial ritual. “Turn around,” Buddy continued when he was happy with Ryan’s obedience. Ryan complied, standing in front of Rory and faced away from him, so his ass was above and in front of Rory’s face. “Come closer,” another Buddy order, another silent act of compliance from Ryan, who nudged further back until he felt Rory’s nose and mouth pressed against the flesh of his arse cheeks. Rory felt sick, confused and scared, and wanted to throw up. Or at least that’s what his brain was telling him. What he really felt was intrigued. He inhaled and strangely wasn’t put off by the stench of musk and sweat and cum that was emanating from Ryan’s crack. It actually felt no different to having a girl sit on his face, but he wanted to be in the moment. He didn’t want to imagine it was a girl’s ass backing up on his face; he wanted to embrace that this was Ryan Clarke, a footballer, someone new doing something new entirely. He made the effort to appreciate the subtle differences. The slight rough texture of the hairs around Ryan’s crack, the sweaty, borderline filthy taste of a hole that didn’t seem clean and peachy like most girl’s keep their arses, the nudge of a ballsack pressing against his nose as his face was consumed by the thick arse. 

Buddy knew that Rory was lost in the moment, surrendering himself to the new sensations, and the possible realisations that could come from those new sensations, so he knew now was as good a time as any to push Rory out of his comfort zone. Quietly, almost under his breath, he mumbled to Ryan, “spread your cheeks.” Ryan did so, apprehensive hands reaching back to pull at his fleshy cheeks and open them, the act alone forcing Rory’s face further into Ryan’s hole. The unexpected action made Rory gag as his mouth almost closed entirely around Ryan’s rim, but Buddy instinctively knew it was more of a physical reaction than a mental one. If Rory was truly grossed out, he would’ve backed out ages ago. So he carried on. He turned to Ryan, leaned in and whispered into his ear. “Now push.” 

Ryan looked at Buddy, second-guessing the command as he understood the implications in his head, but the assuring, beautiful blue eyes of Buddy met his, and Ryan was gone, as were any of his doubts. So he clenched his jaw, and grunted as he released. His arse hole opened and expanded, the fleshy rim burst open like a swollen little rosebud, and cum squirted out immediately. The most intense and powerful spurts landed directly in Rory’s mouth, and before he could comprehend what had even just happened, it was shooting out of Ryan’s hole in wet, squelching burps, showering Rory’s face, streaks landing across his blonde hair and pale eye-lashes. As Rory sat on the floor, spluttering, gagging, spitting out the remnants of the sickening load he’d just unexpectedly taken, Buddy observed him in satisfaction as he gave an exhausted Ryan soothing pats as a reward for his obedience. Buddy had already tested the waters with giving Rory a facial, so he knew he’d be able to handle a load straight from Ryan’s hot, tight heat. And he’d tested the waters with fucking a guy’s arse bare in front of Rory. He couldn’t help but wonder if the Crow would be able to handle being on the receiving end...


End file.
